Two Different Healers
by EddieGirl
Summary: With the Templars so close to Anders, and Fenris' home under investigation, Hawke tries to convince the two men to stay the night at her home. While neither wishes the other to be there, they will tolerate each other to help a very sick Hawke through the night. The loyalties Hawke inspires are truly amazing.


**Working on Monster, I promise! Just thought I'd make this as a break.**

**I own nothing related to Bioware. Pure fan fiction.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Orana felt her head once more. Hawke was still burning up. But she shook and shivered, asking for more blankets and a fire. The poor elven woman did not know what else to do for the rogue, so she followed Hawke's commands. This was the third day she had been like this. The dwarves were little to no help, only bringing in more wood for the fire and occasionally a pail of water. Hawke shivered as the wet rag touched her forehead, she complained it was cold. But Orana did not know what else would help the fever. She never remembered the Magisters being sick. She brought Hawke potion after potion, health and stamina in equal parts. Mixed in some Elfroot for an extra kick, like her Lady's recipe called for. But Hawke only got worse.

There was a knock on the door. Strange, normally Hawke's friends just invited themselves in. One of the dwarves must have let them in, for a loud clanging noise made its way closer to Hawke's room.

"Hawke, we have a problem." Aveline panted, "I didn't know who else to bring this to, Varric can do no more for him. And it is becoming harder to hide the elf in that mansion, people are beginning to lay claims."

Hawke sat up, a concerned look on her face. "Both of them? At the same time?"

"Anders has done little to stay low, and I don't need to tell you Fenris doesn't blend in. Hawke, I fear-"

"Don't worry, let's just bring them here until things settle down. I've almost enough coin to buy back a few years of peace with the Templars, or divert their attention anyway. And tomorrow I can deal with the Coterie myself." Hawke coughed into her arm, but shrugged off Aveline's concern. Orana gave the guard captain a worried look. This new stress would not help her mistress. "We can bring them in through the cellar, through the vault. I'll have an extra room set aside for them."

"I don't know if this is wise, to have them both stay together. Even if just for a night." Aveline glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to set. The night would get cold soon.

"Well I don't see you volunteering," Hawke snapped. "They can't stay at the hanged man, the can't go to Merrill with that damned mirror, they can't stay with you and Donnic. Would you expel them from the city then? Pat them on the back and wish them well?" Aveline flushed, Hawke hit a bull's eye. An apostate and an escaped slave where hard to hide, even more-so together. And with the way their personalities clashed... Hawke was in no position to mediate, despite her facade. Aveline saw how red she looked, the dark circles under her eyes. Her nose looked like it was rubbed raw, and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. But she could only do as Hawke commanded, and hope for the best.

"Orana," Hawke rasped, falling back onto the pile of pillows Orana had arranged for her. "I'm sorry Orana, I'm over doing it aren't I?" Hawke took a deep breath, shivering. Orana tucked the blankets tighter around her. "But they're my friends, I can't turn them away." She pushed herself up, ignoring Orana's protests. Digging through her wardrobe, she felt a sharp pain in her temple. Like an arrow being shot into her head. She nearly collapsed, but Orana caught her. Mumbling a quiet thanks, she tried to grab a light leather jerkin, but it was just too heavy for her fatigued body. "I'm truly pathetic today aren't I? Fodder for thugs I think." She sighed, taking her silken finery from her dresser drawer. Not much protection, or warmth, but it would have to do. Orana held out her bow, looking very worried. Hawke patted her head, smiling. "When I get back you can dote on me, I'll even eat some soup. Fair?"

Aveline waited downstairs, feeling more anxious with each passing moment. A few minutes ticked by before Hawke descended the stone steps, dressed in only her finery. Aveline wanted to ask why she wouldn't don her normal battle gear, but thought better of it when she saw how haggard Hawke looked. Like the effort of stairs was enough to kill her. To walk with heavy plated armor, Aveline adjusted her shoulder plates, would be impossible. A bow was strapped to her back, none the less. With night falling, it would be a bad idea to go out unarmed. But Aveline doubted she had the energy to pull back the string, let alone fire a shot. But hopefully, with the captain of the guard beside her, no one would challenge them. Orana watched with pained eyes as Hawke left with Aveline. She kept her head high, trying to ignore her illness, but Orana knew better. It was taking everything Hawke had to put up this front.

"Are you...alright, Hawke?" Aveline looked at her from the corner of her eye. The air was chilly enough to see her breath, and Hawke was taking very shallow ones. "Maybe you should rest, I will retrieve them for you." Hawke shook her head, dismissing the idea.

"I must go, they cannot argue with me," a laugh, "Well they can, but they'll do what I ask anyway." Another coughing fit took over, almost bringing her to her knees. Aveline offered her shoulder to lean on, but Hawke straightened her posture and continued. "This could not have come at a worse time Ave, the Coterie and the Templars. Varric and I always make good on our payments for them. I wonder what has changed."

"And with your illness you cannot just bash some heads in either." Aveline sighed. She had wondered what Hawke had been doing these past few days, but her condition was concerning. Then again, maybe Anders would know what to do.

Fenris was the first stop, since his home was closest. Aveline opened the door for Hawke. They needed to hurry, before the Templars cleared the place. They often did for abandoned houses, in case of Apostates hiding in the wardrobes. Hawke smiled, that was a funny thought. The house looked very much abandoned, as it always has. Fenris did not do much upkeep, this was simply a place to sleep. And drink. She could smell alcohol in the air, mixed with the smell of decay and dust. She started to feel dizzy. Leaning against the window pane just inside the door, she shook her head. She couldn't make it to the parlor, let alone up the steps to find Fenris. Aveline stood outside, looking like a guard on patrol. She was a look out, since they had no way of knowing when exactly people were going to search this place. Hawke pushed herself off the ledge, determined to make it to the elf. The sooner she got the men the sooner she could go back to her nice warm bed. Another headache pierced her temple and she cried out. To the void with this.

"Fenris, could you come here for a moment?" She muttered. He would be awake, and if not he was a light sleeper. She heard something stir upstairs. Her voice was raspy, she wasn't sure if he would recognize it. "Fenris please, I can't..."

She didn't hear him come down, but she knew it was him who was beside her. She held her her hand, asking for help up. He took it, yanking it back as soon as her skin touched his palm. She was burning up. He quickly drew her to her feet, looking around for anyone who may have done this to her. "Are you alright? What has happened?"

"I'm fine, fine. Just under the weather lately. I'm here to get you, people are on their way here." Fenris stiffened.

"Let them come."

"No, no. If you kill them, you'll be known. You just need to hide, for at least the night." Hawke looked him in the eye, feeling her head get fuzzy. Her eyes were starting to blur. "You need to," She couldn't see. Maker this was bad. "Aveline..."

Fenris had to catch her before she fell. Her skin was burning, sweat coated her face. It was cold outside, why would Hawke wear something so thin? The door creaked open and Fenris cursed, he had left his blade behind when he heard her voice. But he needn't have worried, the bright red hair of the captain calmed him. Hawke hadn't come alone, good. Aveline rushed to her side, feeling her face. As if her fever weren't evident, Aveline spoke hurriedly. "We need to get her home. And we need Anders." Fenris leaned down to scoop her up, holding her back and legs. He could feel her shiver. Her head rested against the cold metal of his armor. "We came here to get you, it isn't safe. Take her home, I'll get the healer." Fenris tightened his lips at the mention of Anders. But he pushed that aside. Aveline would get the mage, Fenris would take her home. Why Aveline could not just relay the warning he had no idea, there must have been a reason Hawke came out in this state. Instead of arguing, he nodded. Standing up easily, as if Hawke weighed nothing, he nodded at the guards woman. "Stay with her. Don't leave her side."

He took her back quickly, his long legs moving in stride. He could see the steam from her breath, a little coming off her skin. Concern was not a strong enough word to justify what he felt. His bare feet were cold against the stone, but that didn't matter too much. Her home was not far. As he approached the door, he was surprised to see Orana open it. The elf woman ushered him inside. He took her to her bed, a place he had not been to since her Mother's death. And before that, their only night together. This room reminded him of regret. As Orana pulled back the blankets, and there were many of them. He set her down gently, moving a strand of hair from her face. She looked as if she was in pain. He would love more than anything to take the pain from her. He helped Orana tuck the blankets around her, but Hawke continued to shiver.

"Isn't there something we can do?" He snapped. Orana flinched, and he felt a tinge of regret. "I'm sorry, but I cannot bear to see her in agony like this."

"She has been like this for three days. I've no idea what to do for her, she says she is cold so I try to keep her warm. I did not wish her to go out to get you both tonight."

"She went to get Aveline then?" Strange she would go so far, why not pick him up before?

"Mistress went to get you Messere and the healer, Anders. Apparently you both need to stay the night here, Mistress Aveline said there were complications..." She trailed off, looking at Fenris's furrowed brow.

"She will allow the abomination to stay in her home?" He bristled at the thought. He has seen Anders enter her house before. He has seen them leave together as well. No, he will not sit in the same manor as that abomination. Hawke would appreciate some privacy, he was sure. He rose, intending to leave. A warm hand wrapped around his gauntlet, gently pulling him to stay. He could rip from her easily, but her blue eyes, narrowed in pain, were pleading with him. He should not be here, it was the mage she needed.

"She's in here?" Anders came in, accompanied by Aveline. They had come through the vault, as Hawke instructed. A wise move too, a group of Templars were headed toward the clinic. If Aveline had not taken the spare key to the cellar, they would have had to fight their way out. Anders may have been alright with that, but Aveline was not. "Step back, let me look at her." Fenris was reluctant to let Hawke release his hand, but he stepped back. He turned to leave, but Aveline caught his shoulder. A flash of Lyrium rewarded her, but she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Stay with her. At least for the night. If you won't do it to avoid danger, do it to protect her." With a pat on his shoulder, she turned to leave. That made sense, she was the captain of the guard. It would be strange if she did not lead these investigations. While Templares handled it, people responded better to her.

Protect her? He could do that. He plopped himself on the bench, leaning forward to examine everything the mage did to her. Orana came in with a fresh pail of water and some rags. Anders cleaned his hands before opening her silk shirt. Fenris let out a low growl, surprising himself. Anders sent a glare his way. Alright, perhaps him staying to watch over her was wise.

"I have to be sure."

"She does not need to be nude."

Anders rolled his eyes. Orana looked between the men nervously. Hawke looked to her, avoiding eye contact with the mage. His hands felt cool on her skin, scanning and searching for whatever is causing this. One of his fingers brushed against her collar bone. Fenris watched carefully. The mage's hands began to glow brightly, then suddenly stopped. He drew his hands back and sighed. Hawke could have avoided all of this if she had come to see him sooner. Now, the infection has spread too far into her to simply be pulled out with magic. He could ease some of the symptoms, but that could very easily backfire. His magic was used to mending bones, knitting together skin, even relaxing muscle. He could treat this, no problem, if she had come earlier with it. Nip it in the bud and forbid it from festering. But this was a full blown viral attack, her immune system was fighting desperately against multiple infections. For her skin to be so hot, enough to knock the proud woman to her knees, this had to be something serious. He wasn't sure how much he could do for her, really, and that elf glaring daggers into his back wasn't making him feel any more confident.

"Orana, have you given her anything?"

"Yes Messere, elf root potions and the red vials Hawke takes with her to battle, mixed with the yellow ones. I made some soup for her, she will not eat much. I try to bring her fever down, I don't understand medicine enough to be of use to her Messere." Orana looked panicked, not in fear of her life but for Hawke's. She wanted to help her lady, she truly would do anything. "Could you use blood magic? Ask a demon to heal her?"

"No!" The men snapped in unison. But the mention of a demon did pull on Ander's for a moment, but Justice easily combated it.

Fenris rushed quickly to the opposite side of the bed, leaning onto it. His hands stretched over Hawke, almost shielding her away from the mage. His lips were drawn back in a sneer, daring the mage to try it. Anders rolled his eyes. He had shot down the idea too, hadn't he? But he decided he would do the same for her, she seemed to draw out undying loyalties in their group. It is probably the only reason the others have not sent him to the circle, as Sebastian once said.

"Fenris, I would never do her harm. But I fear there is little I can do for her."

"What little _can _you do then?

"Well, I could fix her a cup of tea. Maybe a nice apple pie," Anders shrugged, but the elf did not look amused. "But this is a real problem. Nothing that threatens her life I think, but certainly not a very nice illness. The best I can do is try to bring down her fever and restore her energy, this will be a battle of will for her. Anything more could backfire."

Fenris nodded, Hawke was incredibly strong willed to a fault. But battles... She never did those alone, she relied on them. And the mage made it sound as if there was nothing they could do to assist. Orana seemed to brighten, however. She rushed out of the room, ready to fix Hawke's favorite cup of Ferelden tea. It was mostly milk and honey, with some plant that looked like a weed mixed into it. Orana tried it once, it was very strong and no amount of sugar could seem to sweeten it, but it suited Hawke.

Fenris did relax a bit when Hawke reached out and touched his arm. But her blue eyes locked with Anders, so it was difficult to tell if she could even comprehend who was with her, let alone who she was talking to. He leaned toward her, she looked as if she wanted to say something. She was fighting so hard to not be so weak, he had to admire that. With her free hand, she took Ander's. Her other hand slid down Fenris's leather armor to his gauntlet, where she squeezed it to emphasis the importance of what she wanted to say. This act worried Fenris, if the mage could not heal her, would she survive this? Anders didn't seem to think that was an issue, but perhaps Hawke felt otherwise. Her face, still streaked with sweat, looked a little more relaxed than it had when she came to him. Her lips, a very dark, unhealthy shade of pink that seemed to only make her more beautiful in the firelight, did not tremble when she spoke.

"Stay with me."

...

...

...

**So, how is that for Chapter one? Sorry it is so short, I might continue this or leave it as it is. I am still working on Monster, I promise! Just wanted a change of pace, and I thought maybe I should write something that didn't make Anders look like a total ass. Make it a little sweet maybe. Anyway, thank you!**


End file.
